


Dempsey literally shoots Richtofen (goddamnit)

by Dunkindonut



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Communism, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, My First Fanfic, Nazis, Please Don't Hate Me, Racist Language, Random & Short, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkindonut/pseuds/Dunkindonut
Summary: So basicilly, I am a idiot who can't write proper fanfictions and I wrote this very quickly so its quite short and I hate full stops if you haven't noticed look at how funny I am please laughwow I'm so quirky by not using punctuationso basically what happens is (spoiler) Dempsey shoots RichtofenI know what you are thinking "Wait Nikolai is supposed to do that"Well damn you and damn your feelings, This is my computer and my internet, I can do what I want Mom!
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dempsey literally shoots Richtofen (goddamnit)

Kino der Toten  
1963   
(West) Germany

“Vhy are we here again! I thought ve already did zis map” Richtofen complained, throwing his hands in the air in frustration, forgetting he was holding his most prized “DG-2 Wunderwaffe” his finger accidentally pulls the trigger, causing a bolt of 115-Infused Lighting to shoot up and causing bright scorch marks on the Theater’s Ceiling.   
“Oops…” Richtofen slowly murmured 

“Richtofen!” An American Voice shouts  
“AH!” Dempsey walked in with a hint of anger in his voice, Richtofen panicked but then quickly calmed down at seeing the American “Oh wait, it is just you demphsey, not at all threatening, possibly even cute if wasn’t so smelly and ugly dempshy...I presume Nikolai and Takeo are behind you?”

“No. It’s just me this time….” Dempsey says with a grin

“Well zhat is a surprise, normally you need our help to survive, it appears that-” 

Dempsey pulls a M1911 out and levels it at Richtofen

“Shiccise! It appears I have angered Dempshy...And zhat I am speaking my thoughts out loud...It's a good thing this didn't happen when I was with Nikolai...Anyway.” Richtofen Clears his throat and…

“DO NOT SHOOT ME YOU AMERIKAN! PLEASE I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE DG-3” He shouts pleadingly, getting on his knees and doing the ‘Praying motion’ with his hands. “PLEASSSSEEEE” He says, then making some very authentic ‘crying’ noises. Dempsey shakes his head and sighs 

“Even in a dream, you are really fuckin’ annoying!” Dempsey shouts, his voice hollow and echoing the theatre

Richthofen stops for a moment “Wait vha-” 

Dempsy proceeds to shoot Richtofen in the forehead 

Richtofen see’s a light in the distance of the inky black void. “Ah! This is just like my childbirth! Wait, How do I remember...Ah well, Time to get reborn as a Tree!” He runs towards the light without a second thought, his arms flailing wildly. The light covers him and he slowly hears voices of angels speaking….  
Very...Familiar Angels.

“Fuck, That's Dempshy’s voice….” 

“Oh come on!” The voice says in a particularly Patriotic, Freedom Loving Tone of our loveable American. 

“You were asleep...for some reason, you were saying really weird things” Nikolai’s voice chimed in.

“Oh Nikolai...That voice is much better than Dempsy’s….” Rictogen said, his voice still slightly tired but seemingly relaxed in the fact he wasn’t dead...Or maybe he was relaxed because he thought he was dead? It’s hard to tell.

“I...Ok Takeo, You talk to him” Nikolai said sighing before turning back to his bottle of vodka

“You, Up, Now, We must fight the Talking Fish People” Takeo interjected 

“Wait…..Fish People? I thought we were fighting robots! Where did the upgrade station go?”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me


End file.
